


Burning Out [Tom Riddle]

by Bookgeek362



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeek362/pseuds/Bookgeek362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You are scored on my heart, Amelia Klingon"</p>
<p>[We're burning out <br/>We're burning down<br/>We are ashes on the ground]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am uploading this to my Quotev & Wattpad account: ConceptofGrace ,and for some reason AO3 won't let me change my middle name. So I assure you I am not stealing my own story (:

There were ashes. Ashes everywhere, being sucked into my lungs with each deep breath I took. Feeling as if any moment I would be hit with killing curse, I couldn't stop running across the grounds of what I use to call my home. Needing to get to the Great Hall to check on my friends who were injured, to give them an update on what was happening outside. Green sparks could been seen all around, and with each casted out a body would fall to the ground, lifeless. What was once a place of laughter and happiness that only brought cherish memories, was now a place of destruction, fear, and death. 

"Open up! It's me!", I screamed banging on the door leading into the Great Hall, "It's Klingon, Amelia Klingon!"

A crack was opened in the door, a crack big enough for me to slip through. Once inside I met the face of Professor McGonagall as she gave me a look of urgency and relief. Relief that I was still alive. Urgency to know whether or not the news that I bear is any good. 

"We can't." I took in a deep breath trying to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, "we can't hold them off any much longer. Our numbers our dying, while they are still advancing and quickly. If we go on any longer we might all-"

My voice disappeared the moment I saw one my fellow Hufflepuff laying on the ground, with her brother holding her cold hand. The breath I had once circling my lungs seemed to have vanished, as I watched the young Ravenclaw boy scream for his sister to wake up. To not leave him alone, leave him an orphan for their parents too have died already in this never ending war. Everything about this scene was wrong, as he was pulled away from the body that once contained his sisters soul. His screams became louder as he begged to not be taken away from her, as he held on so tightly to her hand that I thought that it might rip from her body entirely. Instead a professor came up and softly whispered into his words, until he let go and collapsed into the mans arms sobbing.

"Amelia", My head turned to McGonagall, it was a strange thing to hear her call me by my first name.

"Amelia, I know you don't want to but-"

"But I need to go back out there, don't I?", I finished for her, "I have to do another run. It's okay. This is what I signed up for, to be a runner. I mean not everyone can be the chosen one, am I right?"

I tried to joke and smile, but the words seemed like the ash that was inhaled into my lungs and made my stomach feel like there was stones in it. Every moment I spend in here, the more of our people die. How did we get here? Everything was perfect before now. Before Dumbledore died. Before Snape became the headmaster. Before the war broke out on our doorstep.

This room was the same room I was sorted into my house. Hufflepuff. The home of the loyal and dedicated. The house where in the common room was something of beauty, where I spent Christmas at and shared memories of innocence and hope for a future that everyone could live in. Now, that same common room was shredded in pieces as there was markings on the wall that told the story of a fight that ended in a death. I could only have imagined that the dorm I stayed in wasn't much different than the picture that was received in the main room.

"Thank you", was the last thing I ever heard her say and I brought my hands up to tighten my ponytail, before giving her a tight smile. Taking one last look at the broken Ravenclaw boy who couldn't have been no older than a third year, still holding onto the professor as if he was scared that if he let go of him then the professor would leave him too. Running out of the Great Hall I was reintroduced to the horrors of what this world has brought.

\- 

"Klingon!", a sandy haired Slytherin named Luka yelled running towards me. He threw his lackey arms around my neck pulling me into a warm hug. 

"Thank Merlin, you are alive. You Hufflepuffs' seem to be harder to kill than any other house!" Dark humor, a defense mechanism that most people in Slytherin's seem to inherit. There was some sort of magic that made both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs click together so easily. It was the most common for Slytherins to stick with Hufflepuffs and visa versa.

"Same to you, the alive part that is." I managed to let out a laugh, "What can I say, Hufflepuffs know how to play the game"

"I already ran that sector, and I'm about to go to the Great Hall to check in. Would you mind going through the potions room? I forgot to check there", He still hasn't let go of me. Jasmine from Ravenclaw did the same when we ran into each other. Not letting go until you absolutely have to, for you might not see one another again. So to make the most of it, embracing was the most intimate way the students and staff could connect one last time. 

"Okay, when you go back there's this boy from Ravenclaw", I nearly flinched as if I could still his screams of despair, "make sure he is okay, his sister was Camilla Oswald from Hufflepuff. She died, and he's alone" 

Now it was time to remove our arms from each other. Taking in one last look at him, now really looking at him. His brown sandy hair contrasted nicely to his tan skin and hazel eyes. Freckles were spread across his face, neck, and ears. He was missing a tooth on the right side of his mouth from when he got into a fight with a Ravenclaw for rudely commenting on his girlfriend's lisp (she is, no was a Hufflepuff). Luka refused to let Madam Pomfrey grow the tooth back, because he believed it was a way to show people to not mess with him or anyone he knew and everyday since then he has worn it proudly. 

"His name is Kendrick, and I will don't worry Amelia", softly he kissed my forehead as a token of friendship and gratitude before running off with that same goofy grin he worn only around people he trusted. 

That was the last time I ever had the honor to see him again. 

-

The potions room was empty, though there was a foul stench of death and decay as I walked into the classroom. Tables and chairs were thrown in random places, Ingredients and potions smashed on the floor and walls. It looked like a nightmare come alive. Breathing in slowly, I brought my arm up to my nose in a way to block the scent that covered the room from entering into my nose. As I walked closer to the teachers desk, my eye caught a golden necklace that has an hourglass in the middle of little golden rings. Picking it up in my hands I twirled it between my fingers slowly

"I can smell a filthy little mudblood in here, Lestrange" , panic began to emerge in my body as I took a step back, pressing myself into a corner as if that could help me in any way. Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange. A cold dark woman who everyone knew had a deep infatuation with the dark lord himself. She was one of his most loyal followers, and no doubt I was about to die by her wand. 

The door slowly opened and my hear was pumping out of its normal rhythm as my breathing became out of control. This is how I die. This is it. I have spent the last 17 years of my life never thinking once of how my end would come. I wouldn't have ever believed that this could happen to me at such a young age. I'm going to die by a sociopathic bloodthirsty witch, as I twirl this stupid necklace for comfort. The door was finally opened and in that moment I stopped the twirling and looked at the face of Bellatrix as she raised her wand. Then all of a sudden a glowing white light surrounded me, and the feeling of falling invaded me. 

Screaming out of fear, I felt my body land on the cold ground. Tears stained my face for the knowledge of what was happening was unknown to me. Around me was a clean classroom that resembled the potions room, and where the tables were at there were children that looked to be my age. Standing, staring at me in shock and curiosity. 

"Where am I?", My voice cracked as I looked around, "How did I get her"

My fingers grasped the golden necklace tighter, hoping that somehow I would leave this place. Hoping someone would tell me what was happening. No one said a thing until a man walked into the room with a warm cheerful smile. He looked like a younger version of Slughorn. That's when I let out another scream, for the last time I saw the professor was when I saw his lifeless eyes staring back at me in one of the corridors. Finally standing up from the ground I moved backwards until I hit something behind me. 

"You're dead!", I yelled at the man, the whole room was in dead silence, "I looked in your eyes as you died! I was there!"

My breath lost me. Completely disappeared, as I felt my eyes close and my body collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think she came from?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea, dear nurse."

"Perhaps she is from another time. She was in tight highly inappropriate trousers, a man shirts, and an article that resembled a strange jacket. Her face was smeared in dirt, Armando. The injuries she had required has taken me days to heal and not all of them have healed properly. Poor girl will have that scar for the rest of her life most likely. How will she ever find a husband with this disfigurement?"

The voiced continued to argue with one another. I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my eyes. My throat felt like it was on fire. My body ached with a pain that seeped into my bones. The voices grew louder as a new male entered the conversation, they were starting to make my head hurt, with them discussing who or what I am. I wanted to scream, I don't know what's happening or how I got here. 

 

"Stop it, please", My voice came out hoarse and weak. Following a fit of coughing. A plump woman that was wearing an outfit resembling an old fashioned nurse ran to my side, placing a straw in my mouth so I could drink some cool liquid. The burning stop after the first sip, but that didn't stop me from drinking until there was nothing left. 

"Child, where are you from", finally opening my eyes I was met with an elder man that had a growing white weird and kind eyes, while the man that stood next to him looked like a younger Dumbledore. This caused me to start screaming again, sitting up and trying to scoot as far away as the bed would let me.

"You're suppose to be dead too! He killed you! Harry watched as he killed you!", a cry broke into my voice as I tried to talk through the tears that took over. My head hurt, I had no idea what was happening. How was both Dumbledore and Slughorn alive? 

"I can assure you, that I am alive.", Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes and he took a step forwards me, "Why do you say that I am dead, as well as professor Slughorn?"

Breathing heavily now, I didn't know to answer him. Time travel. I must of time travel. This Hogwarts resembled the once warmth welcoming home that I lived in for 7 years. Now the memories began to flood in. 

The death of my fellow student, professors, the parents who only hoped for a future for their children. Now the only thing left was the cruel reminder of nothing good lasted. That we couldn't ever avoid this war with hope and love. It got us no where. The thought of a single man taking over the wizard and muggle world just for his own pleasure, caused fury to race through my veins. Never in my life have I ever wanted to hurt another being before. He is the reasons why dozens of innocent people are dead. He is the reason why I wanted to purify the world of people like him. Bullies, who think that just because someone is different means they need to be eliminated. To see him removed from this world would be a great pleasure. To see his name no longer strike fear in those who hear it, would be the day I know that we won't ever have to fear such a tyrant. 

"Miss!", The man named Armando spoke out loudly to me, stopping my thought process. 

"I'm sorry. I was thinking." I cleared my throat, "I believe I have time traveled. What year is this?" 

"It's 1945, sweetie. What year are-" The nurse was cut off rudely by Armando.

"We should not know the information you have. You being here changes the original outcome of our actions. You will not speak to anyone about your original whereabouts nor will you speak anymore about your time and our futures. Is that understood?", Armando stated firmly. I could only shake my head and grip the covers with ,y hands tightly. My eyes fell onto Dumbledore's, he gave me a smile filled with pity before talking.

"You will be sorted into a house here, until we can find you a way back to your time.", His voice was calm and sympathetic. Right in that moment I wanted to cry again. Him being here, standing in front of me caused memories to rush back of when I first arrived at Hogwarts and got lost on my way to the common room. 

"Can I stay in Hufflepuff, please? That's my home, I've been in that house for the past seven years.", I asked slowly said hoping that I could stay in my true home, the home that has never once failed me. 

"Armando, you have forgotten.", the nurse spoke softly, "the houses are already over capacities this year ever since Grindelwald power and influence has been spreading rapidly over the country." 

"Of course, my old age is making me forgetful. We have no place for her at the moment". I am sitting right here, and it's like I'm completely invisible to this man. 

"Armando, if I might intervene. Ms. Heisenberg our very own headgirl has left our school to stay with her family. Perhaps this young lady could take over Ms. Heisenberg's job and stay in the dormitory that is in placed for the headgirl and headboy?", Dumbledore asked, gesturing to me. My heart skipped a beat right before Armando agreed with him, and mumbled a sentence out about a boy named Tom. 

-

"I don't like this", I spoke walking out of the curtain that was provided as protection as I changed into an outfit that the nurse gave me. It was a light blue dress that fell an inch or two below the knees, and crème colored kitten heels. When I questioned her about me wearing my normal clothes, she simply replied with 'oh I burned those. No man would ever want you if you wore such scandalous things like that'. 

"You don't have to like it, it's what proper ladies wear", she spoke as she walked around me in a circle, "see now you look so much more better. Now we just need to do something with your hair."

The moment she pulled a strand of hair in-between her fingers, I jerked back in reaction. Almost yelling at her to not touch my hair. Slowly she backed away, and reached for a mirror that was laying on one of the beds. The moment she held it up to my face , I saw for the first time (I was told that I was asleep for three days) what I looked like after I've arrived in this time. My pale skin seemed to have become whiter than before, bags were apparent under my eyes, my once bright eyes have lost it's glow, and most importantly there was a scar. The scar resided from my left temple and travelled down to the middle of my cheekbone in at an angle. The nurse was right, it is permanent. The look of it now, resembled something that looked like it has been apart of me for years. It was my only reminder of the war that was happening in my time. The only thing I have left of that time. Tracing the scar, all I could think of was what was happening there. Did everyone I care about die? Did we win? Is Kendrick ever going to recover from seeing the corpse of his deceased sister?

"Just a little bit of magic will make it so no one will be able to see the scar, but yourself. How would you like that dear?", the nurse asked sincerely. She means no harm, that much I know. Smiling kindly at her I shook my head.

"No, thank you ma'am. I am perfectly okay with it being visible", the nurse didn't speak to me again much after that. I was to wait for Headmaster Dippet (the nurse informed me of who he was) to return so I can go to my new room. He told me how he sees no problem with me keeping my name for I am a muggleborn and my name serves no importance to anyone in this time. Sitting on the bed swinging my legs back and forth, which earned a disapproving look from the nurse, but of course that didn't stop me. 

From what I learned so far is three things. First thing, the 1940's was highly sexist when it comes to females being independent. The amount of times the nurse have told me that my scar will never find me a suitable husband to take care of me, was exhausting. There was almost the moment when I told her of my plans to be an auror caused her to sneer at my comment and say, 'proper girls shouldn't be thinking of such things, you should be more worried on how good of a housewife you can be'. Second, I had to go with the story Armando and Dumbledore thought up for me. That I am: a helpless girl who's family was unfortunately attacked by members of Grindelwald's revolution, and my father sent me to Hogwarts trying to disguise me as a boy in order to get away. The whole story seemed silly, and would leave many questions for none of it made sense. Thirdly, the nurse has a stick up her arse. I tried to be nice and warm to her, but she only returned it with snide comments and rude gestures. because of our different views. Though, that's not going to stop me from trying be fair and giving her the benefit of the doubt, of not understanding that won't see eye-to-eye on most situations. 

"Oh Armando! You bought Mr. Riddle with you!", the nurse exclaimed jumping up from the bed that was right across from me. The name Riddle, caused my body to freeze. Riddle, the original name of Voldemort. I remembered asking Ginny Weasley, what happened to her down in the Chamber of Secrets when I brought her cauldron cakes from the kitchen while she rested in the infirmary. She spoke of how she discovered a diary and became consumed by it, also speaking of a boy named Tom Riddle who proven to be both beautiful and kind (though no we know that's a load of bullshit) who turned out to be Voldemort himself. 

"I have informed Mr. Riddle on the new sleeping arrangements that have been made, and that our newest student shall be the new headgirl.", Armando trailed on about something else, but my mind was drawing a blank. All I had to do was turn around and be faced with the Dark Lord himself. The man that will such a downfall to witches, wizards, and muggles alike. The man who will create orphans from happy families and death to the innocent. The man who single handily brought terror to those who spoke his name out loud. I couldn't bare to look at him, his existence was to create destruction and chaos. 

"Ms. Klingon, I would like you to meet Mr. Tom Riddle. Tom this is Amelia Klingon, our newest edition to Hogwarts.", Now I had no choice but to turn around and be faced with the monster. Slowly emerging fro the bed, I smoothed out my dress and took in a deep breath. Turning around, I met Tom Riddle.

Fuck. Ginny was right. He is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are welcomes (:


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is the Great Hall! Beautiful isn't it? This is where we get our daily meals", Elizabeth spoke with almost a dreamy tone of voice as she pointed towards the closed doors. After being briefly introduced to Voldemort. No Tom, he was sent away for some urgent meeting with another perfect. Being the none snake looking arse, he held a different personality. Just watching him hold out a hand introducing himself with what one would say a kind smile. It almost felt unbelievable that this boy will be the cause of so many deaths. His hands were cold, sending shivers across my body as my skin met his. I wanted to tear his arm off and watch him wither in pain, for what he has done to my friends. The temptation was inviting, but I settled with a innocent smile and a shy 'hello'. Feeling sick to my stomach I was the first to pull our hands away from one another. The relief of seeing him walk away, was unsettling while knowing that this will mark the first time I have to pretend to know nothing of Tom Riddle's life.

"We only get three meals a day, but fortunately for us Hufflepuffs our house is close to the kitchen!", Elizabeth seemed to have a very concerning love for food, "last year I found a passage that leads from our common room straight to the kitchens! It's wonderful, I'll show you when we get to there."

"That sounds terrific, thank you"

"Oh, it's no problem! Actually before I forget, some of the girls and I have gathered some clothing that we don't want and that doesn't fit us anymore. You can have them, since-" She cut herself off right there. Pausing as if trying to make what she is saying appropriate enough to not hurt my feelings. Tugging down the dress I was currently wearing at my waist, I suppressed a frown. This is not my time. This is not where I belong. Somehow I have lost the golden necklace that brought me here, I tried asking Dumbledore if he recalls ever seeing it, but to no avail. Looking up at the 8th year Hufflepuff I smiled brightly.

"Oh my! Thank you so much, I almost forgotten I need more dresses", Elizabeth began to beam at my respond, seeming grateful that I wasn't offended. It was the Hufflepuff way to go out of your way to make others happy. Some would say it was one of their downfalls. Their willingness to die for a chance to stop injustice, their last breaths would to sooth others. That was the ugly thing about the war taking place at Hogwarts. Slytherin's had to choose whether or not to fight with their friends or fight with their families. Gryffindor's, choose to fight in order to prove that they really stood up to their houses trait of being brave. Ravenclaw's were split with some wanting to fight and the others leaving. For Hufflepuff's it wasn't about being brave, intelligent, or cunning. It's about knowing that there are more important things in this life than just traits of what you believe is valuable.

"Keith!", Elizabeth suddenly yelled as she ran into the open arms of a green eyed, sandy blonde hair Gryffindor boy The held tightly onto each other before he swung her around her a circle, causing her to let out a high pitched giggle. Slowly walking over to them, I noticed him give Elizabeth a small kiss on her forehead. It was a sweet moment.

"Oh! Keith, this is Amelia Klingon, she's in our year and in my house. Though she is the new headgirl since Ophelia left this year. Amelia, this is my fiancée Keith.", The way she looked at him reminded me painfully of the way Luka would have looked at his girlfriend. With love and adoration. Elizabeth pulled out a piece of cake, that seemed to have appeared out of no where and began to eat it rapidly.

"Merlin's beard, Elizabeth! Your body says Quidditch player, but your eating habits says Slughorn!", Keith exclaimed out of no where, snatching the cake out her hands. Taking a step back, shock filled me at the way her bluntly shouted that at her without hesitation.

"It's my cheat day!", She yelled out, jumping up to try and get the food back from him as he held it over his head.

"It's been your cheat day, for the past three days!", he yelled back with a smile on his face, "You asked me to help you lose weight, and so this is me helping"

-

Elizabeth, managed to get the piece of cake back from Keith and ran away. Pulling me along with her, as she ran to the dorms I will be staying at.

"Sorry about that", Elizabeth apologized the moment we stopped in front of the door, "I need to lose a bit of weight for the wedding, so I can fit into my dress. Anyways this is where you'll live. I'm not allowed inside, unless if it's for a Perfects meeting."

With the exchanging of goodbyes and a simple hug, Elizabeth walked away humming the Hogwarts song under her breath. Smiling, I began to feel content about the relationship that was blooming between the two of us. Turning tot face the door, that would lead me directly into the life having to deal with Tom Riddle, I cleared my throat. I can do this. Walking inside, there he was in all his glory, sitting there in the chair reading a book. His face was sent in a scowl, as he didn't take notice to my entrance. Fingers tracing the chair arm he was sitting, tapping his left leg softly against the floor, and eyes deep in concentration into his dark eyes: Tom Riddle was in his own world with the only thing that mattered what the book in his grasp. Until his eyes snapped up, staring directly at me. Clearing my voice, I spoke.

"Sorry to intrude.", I spoke quietly as if the fear of upsetting him outweighed the disgust I felt just looking at him.

"The elves are cleaning your dorm. You have to wait till they are done until you can leave to your room", his tone resembled boredom, as if the sentences he just spoke left his lips on a regular basis. Taking a step towards the rather large book case, I trailed my fingers gently across each cover while feeling Tom's another is gone. It is the greatest grief of all. Watching, the boy scream and cry for his sister to come back to him in the great hall. Seeing, the students who had to sudden realization that they were now orphans. Witnessing, the denial of the death of a loved one. I wanted to turn around and hurt the one sitting behind me. The one who is the reason behind the deaths.

"Where did you get it", his voice shook me from my thoughts. It was still in the same tone.

"Get what?", Refusing to turn around and face him, I kept my eyes down, staring at the cover of the novel. My body was tense, but hands clutching onto the book as if my own life depended on it.

"That hideous scar on your face", No hesitation. No regard. No consideration. Just blunt. Slowly my left hand reached up and traced the scarred line. I can't even recall to where I got it from. Was it from when I dodged the killing curse and fell face first into the ground. Maybe when I tackled down one of Voldemort's followers as I tried to get their wand away from them, and they clawed at my face. Could be from anything that happened that night. There was so much destruction that the adrenalin in my body wouldn't let me stop and think about what was happening to me.

"A bad man gave it to me", it was not a lie. Voldemort did in a way give me the scar. His attack lead to it. Tom clicked his tongue.

"It is rude not to face someone when they are speaking with you.", I could hear him stand up from his chair, "Suppose your parents didn't teach you any manners."

Then he left.

He left the room, I do not know where he went. And the moment the door was shut after him when he exited into the hallways, I let out a cry. Dropping the book from my hands, I grasped the book shelf and threw it down to it's side. Screaming. Screaming, I cursed his name. I cursed his being. I cursed those who blindly followed his words. Throwing any objects my hands could find across the common room, red pain seared my body. I wanted to hurt him. I never felt so much hatred and distasted towards anyone. I didn't think it was possible to want to wish so much pain onto one person. Taking a glass vase I threw it towards the portrait that was hanging on the wall. The an cowered away in pain, and fled his picture as I continued to toss more fragile items.

"He did this! He killed them all! It's all his fault!", I scream loudly, my throat felt raw. My eyes were burning as tears were now spilling from them. Falling onto my knees, I didn't want to feel. My chest was soaring in pain, as I tried to breath. The red fierce pain seemed to be never ending every time I reminded myself of that night or when the thought of having to be in the same room as Tom. He was the reason why every fiber of my being wanted justice to be put upon him for he actions he will cause.

He was the reason they were all dead. Why Kendrick will never see his sister again. Why students will have no home to go to. Why the place I once called home, was in ruins.

He. Was. The. Reason. 

 

 

 

|||||||||

A/N:

This is a short chapter, mainly because I wanted this to be a filler. Like to point out that this chapter is dedicated to the lovely voldemotel who helped me how Amelia's and Tom's first interaction should be about. 

-Also if any of you would like to be my editor for this story that would seriously be amazing, English isn't my first language (it's actually my third) so I don't always feel that confident with writing in English.-


	4. Chapter 4

Cleaning up the aftermath of my tantrum, was quick. Mumbling a few spells, the room was back the way it should. Watching the elves leave with their heads bowed down, all of us pretending that they didn't hear the commotion that happening just a few moments ago, in a silent agreement not to bring it up. The man in the photograph spoke calmly to me after the elves have left.

"You are not okay", four words that so easily made me want cry. No, I wasn't okay. Nothing about my situation was okay.

"I will not speak of this, but child." He paused searching for the right words, "Child, you need to talk to another. Having no control over your emotions will bring you downfall."

With that he left the painting. My heart was still beating rapidly, as I slowly started taking in deep breaths. I never had control over my emotions. I got upset easily. Hufflepuff's weren't suppose to do what I just did. They suppressed the toxic feelings, as if they could never be angry. There may not be a power in this world that could that could tear down a Hufflepuff's spirit, but there was one person who could make them see red just by the mention of his name. Once there was a night when my friends and I were huddled near the fireplace, laughing and talking about our futures and an unfortunate first year accidently brought up Voldemort. The single name could strike fear into any being, no matter how brave they believed they were to be.

"You're still here", Tom was back, with him was another boy who looked our age with pale blonde hair. Nodding my head I smoothed out the skirt of my dress, and cleared my throat.

"Yes, I am living here" I began my voice solid, "so why would still not be here?"

The blonde sent a sneering look at me.

"How dare you be so disrespectful! Know your place woman", he turned to Tom instantly as if looking at me was a pain, "I will see you for dinner, Riddle."

Once he exited through the door, Tom stared at me. Walking towards where I was standing, he took a look at me. Slowly raising a hand up he wrapped strands of hair around his finger softly combing through it. His eyes were a burning grey color as they met to my green ones as if they could pull me into a void that I could never escape. That's when his fingers found their way to the back of my head, and then there was a tug. His hand was tightly gripping my hair backwards so I looked up at him at an awkward angle for my neck. As a reaction my hands grasped onto his biceps for support so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall.

"Your tongue will get you in deep trouble. I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and follow Malfoys kinds words of knowing your place", his voice sent chills down my body, as it served its own purpose of fear. My heart began to beat rapidly for at any given moment I could be dead.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm sorry" My own voice trembled lanced with panic and fear, "Please don't hurt me"

With a click of his tongue, he dropped me onto the floor. Shaking with fear, I got down on my knees and bowed to him. In the same fashion I've seen his Deatheaters do when Luka snuck me into his manor for Christmas break. I didn't want to perish at this given moment, so I had to play this game. The game of pleasing this sociopathic boy in order to live. Even if it meant bowing at his feet, begging for forgiveness. I felt his hand on my head, causing me to jerk up in response. Looking at him, his face held a smirk thinking he won. He won't win anything in the end. If it means me dying too, I will end him. I will destroy every fiber of his being to save hundreds of lives.

"How hard was that? Now get up." Slowly I rose from the floor, "go get changed into your robes. Dinner has already started"

-

Tom walked behind me, telling me what hallway to turn into as we made out way into the Great Hall. Stupidly I pretended to not hear him, and turn into the wrong passage. Twice. By the time we reached the doors, he seemed very upset over my lack of focus on what he was saying, but declined to do anything about it, due to there being others around. Reaching, he opened the door and walked in first before turning around and waiting for me to enter. The hall went silent, as their eyes fell on me. Both Dumbledore and Armando stood up quickly as if ready to introduce me to the school, Elizabeth already jumped up from her seat and was making her way towards me with a great smile.

I couldn't move. Frozen in place, the brightly lit room was replaced with darkness. The students who were talking quietly trying to figure out who I was, changed into the students who were wide eyed and dead, waiting to be identified. The harsh memories entered. Breathing cut short, I grabbed onto the closest thing to me. Tom. He tried jerking away from me, but I just held onto his arm tighter.

"Amelia!", I heard Elizabeth shout in panic, but that couldn't stop me hyperventilating even more.

-

_"Amelia! Are you going to see the Quidditch game tonight?", Monique asked, her fiery red hair left untamed as loose strands whipped around his freckled covered face. She tackled me in a warm hug that held safety and comfort, being my best friend since the day we arrived together at Hogwarts her outgoing self perfectly matched her looks._

_"No, can't. Hermione Granger asked if we could study together for McGonagall's test on Thursday.", I stated not helping to stop myself from smiling back at the energetic 17 year old girl, her smile could cure any bad mood. Letting out a breath of air, Monique tossed her arm lazily around my shoulder as we walked together towards the Great Hall._

_"You Hufflepuffs always having to have top grades in the school, some would think that most of you are meant to be a Ravenclaw", She exclaimed in a dramatic voice, "I get the whole 'lets work hard till we drop dead' but merlin's beard Amelia! One break won't kill you"_

_We stood outside the Great Hall, I turned to face the one who I grew up with in school and thought of as a sister._

_"I will study with Hermione for a few hours and then I can try to see if she would want to come to the game.", Compromising was a Hufflepuff trait, something we can easily do in order to make others happy without sacrificing much. Monique nodded her head excitingly as she stretched out her long arms to push open the doors._

-

_"Amelia!", Neville Longbottom yelled out as I emerged from outside the Great Hall and inside the cold, death soaked room._

_"You're alive. Thank goodness you're alive", he embraced me tightly as I did the same. Burying my face into his sweater covered chest I breathed in his comforting scent._

_"I can say the same for you, Nev" my own voice was shaky as I tried to recompose myself as we let go of one another._

_"Voldemort has taken rakes along the castle. Some Hufflepuffs have managed to smuggle as many first and second year students as they can find into the Slytherin house.", I said scanning the room for any familiar faces that held no life. I knew all of them. Taking in a deep breath, I placed my hand tightly onto Neville's arm._

_"McGonagall wanted me to ask you if you're alright being a runner. She's trying to get as many Hufflepuffs to be scouters and such, since you lot seem to know the castle better than anyone", he explained his voice never once broke, "many of the Slytherin's have volunteered as well"_

_Nodding, I smiled softly at the young boy who managed to change so much throughout the years. He use to hide in the kitchens, talking about how he wasn't meant to be in the Gryffindor house but should've been a Hufflepuff instead. We use to agree with him until his transformation began to take place. Going from a scared child to a man who quite literally told Voldemort off._

_"See you around, Nev." slowly walking back out the Great Hall I turned around to look at Neville for the last time._

_"Don't forget to tell Luna how you feel about her. We only get one life, might as well live it to the fullest"_

-

"AMELIA!", Elizabeth's voice shook me out of my trance, causing me to scream and hold tightly onto whoever I managed to capture in my grasp.

"They are going to die", I sobbed into the persons arms, "All of them will be dead"

The arms around me tightened as I heard multiple footsteps run towards me. I couldn't stop crying, everything came rushing back like waves hitting the beach during a storm. All at once. The memories were painful, I had a life before this. Someone tried pulling me away from whoever's arms I was in, making me scream at them not to touch me. Just like that the air was sucked from my lungs, and I was in a different room.

"Now that we are in a more private setting, Ms. Klingon I need you to let go of Mr. Riddle", I could hear Armando's voice say. Slowly I let go of Tom, now realizing that it was him who I was holding onto for dear life. There were words leaving Armando's, Dumbledore's, and the nurse's lips, but I couldn't comprehend anything. Instead all I could was stare at Tom as he stared back at me. There was a sickening feeling in my stomach as I felt the urge to embrace him again. Feeling a hand touch my shoulder I jumped away from the person, not bothering to get up from my position on the floor I pushed my body away from Armando.

"Ms. Klingon", there was pity in his eyes, "I'm afraid that your outburst frighten us all. Would you like to inform us what is happening?"

"I have to go back", were the only words I could form, "I have to go back"

"Ms. Klingon-"

"NO!" Screaming this time I stood up, "You don't understand! I have to go back! I can't let them die! My place is with them! I have to go back!"

Screaming over and over those five words, my fingers digging into my scalp beginning to pull out hair as memories began to flood back. Watching the people I grew up with disappearing with a flash of green. There was nothing I could do but watch.

The last thing I heard a mumbling of a spell, before the world around me turned back and I collapsed into someone's arms.

|||||||||||

Authors Note:

1) for those who are wondering wtf is up Amelia and her sudden outburts let me explain this the best i can. She is currently suffering from PTSD (posttrumatic stress disorder, the reason she freaks out the moment Tom -in the last chapter- is due to her mind finally realizing the situation she is in, and goes in panic mode which appears as anger for thats the only way she could express it at the moment. The reason why just entering the Great Hall caused an episdoe to arise explains itself, for that was the place she once found comfort if but is now a reminder of the horrors that the war at Hogwarts created.

-If any of you have any tips or advice about how a PTSD person would react or things they would do whether in an episode or not please tell me. I can only do so much research without my writing sounding like its trying to hard.

2) Once again if any of you are willing to help me with editing (really suck at English) please message me, I'm desperate.

3) Would you guys rather have short chapters with more updates or longer chapters with fewer updates?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos are very much welcomed!


End file.
